M134 Minigun
The M134 Minigun ( Wikipedia ) is a heavy machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The M134 is an ultimate weapon that has high rate of fire and firepower. However, it is very heavy and has attack delay to open fire. Advantages *Very high damage *Very high rate of fire *High magazine capacity (200) *Purchasable for both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists *Low recoil Disadvantages *Very heavy. When wielded, can only walk while reloading, the player can only move similar to the speed of crouching. *Need 1.5 seconds to open fire (unless predator variant) *Very expensive ($7000) *Low accuracy in long range *Long reload time Tactics using M134 Normal matches *Use it as a powerful wall penetration weapon. Aim for sites that usually the enemies will come out. Zombie Mods *Use it in closed area such as in vents. *Avoid wandering around with M134. *200 rounds of M134 can deal 4800 ~ 19800 damage to zombies. Able to kill a normal zombie as the maximum health for a normal zombie is 5000. It can almost kill an evolved host zombie which has 14000HP. *Use Dead Run ability to use run-and-hit tactic. *Keep on left click half way (don't open fire) to prepare yourself when zombie's are coming when in the ducts except, using M134-EX Predator. *If using M134-EX Predator keep on right click (Standby mode) so you can start shooting when zombies are coming. Zombie Scenario If the starting money is $7500, the player will spend $7000 for M134 and $1200 for the bullets. It is over budget but the player can kill the zombies with easy when using this weapon. Variants *'M134 Christmas' - Can be obtained during Christmas event only. *'M134EX Predator' - Secondary fire has the ability to roll as shoot stand by action. It is 3% lighter than the original weapon but it is less accurate by 4%. Events Japan :May 23, 2012 M134 Minigun was resold for upgrade event. Singapore/Malaysia :19 May 2011 M134 Minigun was released alongside with Zombie: The Mutation. :7 ~ 20 December 2011 This machine gun was resold for permanent with 40% discount. :21 December 2011 ~ 4 January 2012 M134 Christmas Edition was sold for permanent only. :21 November 2012 ~ 5 December 2012 M134 Minigun was resold for upgrade event alongside with Dust2A map. Indonesia :28 March ~ 11 April 2012 Collect 3000 kill points with M134 Minigun and receive M134 Predator Edition. This task is counted only in room with 4 players and more, and kill points are counted as follows: *1 kill point: Kill 1 bot in any modes or kill 1 zombie in Zombie Scenario. *5 kill points: Kill 1 player in Original / Deathmatch / Team Deathmatch / Zombie: The Union. *15 kill points: Kill 1 zombie in Zombie: The Original / Zombie: The Mutation / Zombie: The Hero. Reference :18 December 2012 Minigun X-Mas is released alongside with MG3 X-Mas and Oilrig. Users Terrorist: *Guerrilla Warfare: Seen carried by a guerrilla member in the Zombie : The Union poster. *Midwest Militia *David Black: Used for engaged zombies in Lost City. *Ritsuka: Ditto. Human Scenario: *Titan: Heavily-armored soldier equipped with M134 Minigun and Smoke Grenade. *Heavy Titan: Mini-boss in Human Scenario. Metal Arena: *Tanker: As main weapon Comparison to MG3 Positive *Higher damage (+3) *Lower recoil (-18%) *High fire rate (+9%) *More stable than MG3 when full auto firing. Neutral *Same magazine capacity (200) *Share the same ammunition type (7.62 NATO) Negative *More expensive (+$1250) *Less accurate (-19%) *Heavier (+25%) *Longer reload time (+0.3 seconds) *Cannot fire instantly (must spin the barrel before shooting or standing-by for M134EX) Gallery M134 Minigun m134 viewmodel.png|View model File:M134.gif|Shoot and reload m134 worldmodel.png|World model File:M134_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:M134_promo.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:M134ex_promo_sgp.jpg|Ditto Bot heavy idle.png|A Titan carries an M134 De rats 20120616 1650480.jpg|In-game screenshot m134 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon 526807 314615351987047 1089871853 n.jpg|Manufactured by Craft system t4XgQgfOBAI Firing sound Reload sound M134 Christmas File:M134_xmas_viewmodel.png|First person model File:M134_xmas_worldmodel.png|Third person model File:M134_xmas_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:M134_mg3_xmas_promo.png|Promotional poster Zs lastclue0005.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M134_xmas_hud.png|HUD icon Indo18decposterpromo.jpg|Promotional poster (Indonesia) Ditto , Indonesia Poster.jpg|Indonesia Poster M134 Predator File:M134ex_viewmodel.png|View model File:M134ex_worldmodel.png|World model De dust2 20121121 1702560.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M134ex.png|Right click to continuously rotate File:M134ex_hud.png|HUD icon Snapshot 20121121 1925400.jpg|Obtained M134 Predator Zs deadend 20121121 1908380.jpg|Ditto mgupgrade_600x300.jpg|Promotion poster 8flCSdJTHf8 Trivia *The M134 in real life is too heavy to be carried by an individual soldier. It is usually mounted onto vehicles and helicopters. *M134 cannot be fired when pressing the walk button (Shift) *When run out of ammo, if the player switch to pistol and the M134 again, it will not auto-reload. This can be fixed by pressing the fire button or reload button. *Although at M134's HUD shows it uses 7.62 NATO but when the player buys the ammunition, the HUD shows that the player bought 5.56 NATO. *In Greek mythology, "Vulcan" (aka M134 Minigun) is the god of beneficial and hindering fire. Category:Machine gun Category:7.62mm user Category:General Electric Category:American weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Cash weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Stylish weapons Category:Miscellaneous Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with upgrade variants